


Once Upon A Dream

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Bruce, Bouncers, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky is a saint, Cribs, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Bruce, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, M/M, More tags to be added, Non sexual Age-Play, Pacifiers, Tickling, Toddler Bucky, Toddler Tony, Tony wants to help, bottle feeding, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: But when did he ever get what he wanted? Apparently nowAkaBruce gets his classification dates and literally gets babied the day before by the little family of Steve, Bucky and Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

  

Bruce stared at the white envelope in his hands. That sounds pathetic really but what was inside that very envelope was probably either going to change Bruce’s life forever or just ride his anxiety for no reasons what so ever. And Bruce being Bruce, thought it would probably be the former. The envelope had the date and time for when he was going to get classified as a little, caregiver or neutral. 

“Hay Bruce, you alright buddy?” The soft voice of Captain America brought Bruce out of his thoughts and doubts.

”I- I can’t open- Help?” He tried to speak but his mind was all jumbled up, so he just passed the envelope to Steve, who took it and looked at it for a second before a flash or realisation crossed his super solders face. Steve sat down next to Bruce and opened the envelope with care. 

“Okay so, your appointment is tomorrow at 4:30 pm, huh that’s around when Tony and Bucky wake up from a nap” He mumbles the last bit mainly to himself “It also says here they would like you to have company when you go if you do turn out to be little” At the ‘L’ word, Bruce flinched and Steve looked at him concerned. 

“I will go with you Bruce, Alright?” He said in the same soft tone he used for actual littles and placed a warm hand onto Bruces knee, patting slightly. Bruce nodded and thought about something’s. Soon enough, the baby monitor made a noise. Steve thought that it sounded like Bucky but Tony could have woken up and just decided to lay in his race car bed enjoying the silence. 

“That’s probably Tony, I will be back in a moment Bruce. Could you.. could you stay for a while? The littles would love to eat lunch with you” He smiled as Bruce nodded and took the letter back, not reading it but just staring at the word little. It seemed to be littered everywhere. 

Steve got up (suspiciously turning off the baby monitor to the nursary) and went into the littles nursery Tony and Bucky shared. They were both awake now, staring at each other from the other end of the room, both tucked under their blankets and all snug in their matching race car beds. 

“Good afternoon my strong princes, now before we eat we have to have a little chat okay?” Steve said, helping each boy to sit up and stare at him with confusion. 

“Now, You both know how Brucie wasn’t tested, right? Well, he is going to get tested tomorrow and we all know he is definitely going to become a little and I need my big strong boys help, okay?”

”What do we have to do Daddy?” Bucky, the more awake of the two, asked as he rubbed his eyes with his fists, Tony yawning but listening all the while. 

“I need you both to treat Brucie like he is your baby brother, can you do that? So then, he can understand that it’s okay to be little and that we love him. Now if you really want to help so so sooo much, you will not tell Brucie about this talk, okay?” Steve put his pinky’s out, one directed at Tony and the other at Bucky “We got a deal?” He smiles as both the littles obliged and they got out of bed and into the living room, Tony and Bucky giggling a bit at their new plan. Baby Brucie, so he knows it’s okay to be babied! Simple as pie! 

“Brucie!” Tony said loudly, but not to loudly to startle his little baby brother, going over to him to give him a light hug, not the normal bone crushing one he normally did with Bruce. Huh, odd. 

Bucky came and did the same, only he kissed the top of Bruce’s curls lightly and booped his nose, then following his slightly younger brother to the kitchen. 

Steve smiled at Bruces confused face and held out a hand for Bruce to take. He happily did and when he was up, tried to let go of Steve’s hand but said blond only kept it tight in a nice hold, not saying anything about it. 

They went into the kitchen, Steve guiding Bruce to his chair and then going to place Tony and Bucky in theirs. Steve then went into the fridge to pull out a container of Mac and Cheese, then putting it into the microwave to heat it up. He watched from the corner of his eye at Tony and Bucky babbling to Bruce, but a lot more softer and less loud as they usually would. 

“Then after lunch, we normally play with cars! You can play to Brucie” Tony said, turning his attention back to Bruce, who only squirmed in his seat and nodded. Bruce didn’t like a lot of attention and Bucky, knowing how it felt as he was the same while big, turned Tony’s attention back to other things, like ‘What car if your favourite out of your toy box, ToneTone?’ Whilst indicating for Tony to be quite for a while so Bruce could loosen up from embarrassment for a while. Tony got the message and acted as if nothing happened. 

2 minuets later, the food was ready and Steve served it out on Pepper pig plates with George pig forks and spoons, just in case the littles decided to be animals and eat mac and cheese with spoons. 

He placed the plates in front of the two littles and probably soon to be little. 

When Bruce saw the plate he looked up at Steve with a ‘really?’ Look on his face. 

“Sorry bud, not a lot of adult cutlery up here” He ruffled Bruce’s hair at that, going over to grab himself some food with a (That son of a bitch!) ‘adult’ plate. 

He sat back down next to Bruce and they all began to eat while Bucky and Tony made a mess while steve laughed at them, Well not all of them, Bruce hadn’t touched his food. He was hungry and no doubt Steve was a good cook, even if it was just microwaved. But the nerves for tomorrow was making Bruce’s hands shake and made him feel stupid because it was just his classification which probably (not) would end up with him being a Caregiver and getting to laugh in everyone’s facing because they thought he was a littl- 

“Brucie, why haven’t you eaten your food?” For the second time today, Steve’s soft voice brought him to reality. 

“I um, not- not hungry” He pushes the plate away. He was hungry, and Bruce knew that Steve knew he was actually hungry. 

“Now Bruce, come on. Eat your mac and cheese please” Now Steve was using a different voice. It was somewhat softer, like he was talking to a little younger than Tony. “It’s nice, and I know for a fact that little tum tum isn’t full enough” Steve said as he tickled Bruce’s belly a bit, not getting much of a reaction from him. He would try again when he wasn’t being a fussy baby. 

Steve picked up some of his own mac and cheese with Bruce’s fork and brought it up to Bruce’s lips after blowing on it “Open wide baby, if you won’t eat, I will feed you” He said with a soft tone that also said ‘fight me and time out’ in some way. 

“‘M no’ a b’by” Bruce mumbled, crossings his arms over his chest and turning his head away from the food. Steve sighed and kept the fork in the same place. 

“Boys, can you show me how Bruce should be eating his food please?” Steve said to the babbling littles. 

“Yep! Watch baby, like this!” Bucky said, taking Mac and cheese onto his fork and feeding Tony, who had his mouth wide open. “See? Like ToneTone did, can you try now please, baby?” He said, and watched Bruce as he carried on eating, Tony not bothering with them and focusing on his food. 

Bruce huffed and turned his head, his mouth slightly open just so Steve could feed him. Steve beamed and fed Bruce. Steve wanted to talk about why he wouldn’t eat but now infront of the littles would’ve been a bad idea, so he kept his questions to himself. 

After lunch was over, Tony and Bucky had gone into the living room to play with their cars. Bruce, not knowing whether to follow them or not, stayed seated at the table as Steve cleaned up. Just before Steve was done, the elevator dinged and along came Phil. 

“Hay Steve, ate without me?” He grinned as the super solider rolled his eyes. 

“I guess you could say, but some of us didn’t want to eat at first, Huh Bruce” Steve said, leaning against the counter and drying his hands. Phil turned to him, one eye brow raised. 

“Oh really Phil said in a tone that made Bruce squirm and lower his head.

”But we cant blame him, he is getting classified tomorrow at 4 and was wondering if you could look after the littles for me? Maybe pick them up at around 2-3, that gives us some time to set up” Steve said, sitting down and pulling Bruce into his lap, who struggled a bit before realising how comfy his lap was and stopped, but refused to melt into his lap like he wanted to. 

“Oh my, and yeah sure, I’m sure Clint would like the others to come down, although I have a slightly suspicion this little guy is infact a little already, I mean look at those adorable chubby cheeks!” He teased and smiled at Bruce who just stared at him, but not an evil stare, a baby stare. Like when real babies just stare at a newly met person, even if Bruce knew who Phil was.

“Exactly what I thought, although I think Brucie doesn’t agree, huh baby boy” Steve coo’d and  bounced Bruce a bit, earning a squeak in response, and played with his curls.

“Are you planning on being his caregiver?” Phil asked, and Steve instantly nodded (much to Bruce’s horror and thankfulness), already planning out Bruce's room for him. Although he'll probably just have his own crib. The nursery was big enough that it would fit another crib, So Steve didn’t worry to much. 

"Yeah, I've already said I would be. Tony and Bucky see him as their younger brother anyway I don't mind having a third little. I'm planning on keeping him here with us tonight so he doesn't stay up all night worrying about tomorrow. He needs to be properly rested for the classification test. I'll keep him in my room with me." At that, Bruce went pale. He was going to do what?! Steve said stay for a while, not the whole rest of the afternoon! 

“Good idea. You plan on using the bassinet you had for Tony when he first became your little?" Steve nodded again. That bassinet was used for the first few months Tony was his little and was afraid that Steve would leave him every time he was left in the bed. It was easier to set the bassinet up in his bedroom so Tony would be able to hear and see him whenever he needed to and know that Steve wasn't going anywhere. 

Bruce, at hearing about Steve's plans sat up from his shocked state on Steves lap. "No way am I staying in a bassinet! And there's only a small chance I might be little! It's way more likely I'm an neutral or a caregiver." Bruce said in defiance.

”Hay hay shhh, it’s okay baby, no need to panic. You are safe here shhh that’s it” Steve said, rocking Bruce slightly and hugging him, Bruce would be caught dead if he admitted ever that it helped. After Bruce had calmed down, Steve mentioned 

“How about this. Just for tonight, you humour me and sleep in the bassinet and, if tomorrow, you're not a little we'll never speak of it to anyone. It won't leave this room." Bucky and Tony watched on in interest as they listened to their Daddy make a deal with their baby brother from the living room and looked through the door way. Brucie was too little to realise that whenever Daddy made a deal with you it was to trick you into doing what he wanted without whining. Bucky caught Tony's eye but shook his head slightly, not wanting Tony to interfere and tell Brucie. He and Tony had so much to teach him when he came to live with them but until then they had to let Brucie think that Daddy was making him a good deal. He would learn eventually because that was Bucky's job as the biggest brother to him. Not now though, now he just stood there with a race car in his metal hand, and watched as Brucie sealed his faith.

Bruce thought about the offer for a moment before saying "Okay, deal." 

* 

After a while, Phil left and Steve put Bruce onto his hip (much to Bruce’s confusion and annoyance) and took him to the living room to see the littles.

”Alright boys, time to actually get you out of them pjs” He said, to which Tony and Bucky complied and got up and went into the nursary. Bruce was expecting to be put down but ended up being carried to the nursery with the other littles. 

Bucky and Tony pretended to play knights with imaginary swords as Steve placed Bruce onto the changing table. That sent alarm bells ring. 

“Whoa whoa Steve what on Earth are you doing?!” He tried to get up, only to be pushed down Steve and shushed. 

“Shh, your alright baby. Let me take care of you” He said, reaching under the changing table to grab a- Diaper?! 

“Steve what on Earth are you-“ Bruce got interrupted by Tony shoving a Pacifier into Bruce’s mouth, keeping a finger on it so Bruce couldn’t spit it out. 

“There you go daddy!” He smiled up at daddy and went back to his game with Bucky after he made sure Bruce wouldn’t spit it out. 

Instead of spitting it out, Bruce kept the sucking pace up. He was soothing in some way to Bruce. He liked the way the weight on his tongue was the same on his lip- what was he thinking?! He wasn’t a little! 

“Aww look at my little baby” Steve coo’d, stripping Bruce out of his clothes and Bruce tried to stop him weakily. 

“Not a baby!” Bruce kicked his leg a bit, earning a look from Steve.

”My baby can get violent too, I will keep that in mind then” Steve said, as he diapered Bruce up and put him in a eeyore onesie that was so big, when Steve put the hood up when he sat Bruce up, it fell over his face. 

As the other two littles were distracted, Steve to Bruce into the living room again and placed him on the sofa, draping a blanket over him. 

Bruce glared at Steve as he kissed the top of his head. 

“When I come back, we will all watch a movie together, it’s Bucky turn to pick so I hope you like Star Wars” He said and smiled, going back into the nursery. 

After a while, both boys came back into the living room, taking their old spaces on the floor with their toys as Steve named some movies to Bucky.

”Umm, I don’t know daddy. Can Baby choose for me?” He smiled at Bruce and made a silly face at him when said scientist pointed at himself. 

“That’s alright buddy! So Bruce, whatcha wanna watch?” Steve said as he patted Bruce’s leg. 

“Winnie Pooh?” He mumbled behind the pacifier still in his mouth. Why hadn’t he taken it out yet? 

“Alright baby, Jarvis, you heard the little man” He smiles at Bruce as all the littles watched the movie while Steve tried to remember where he put some curtain things. 

* 

Half way through the movie, Bruce fell asleep. He really didn’t mean to but the soft voices of the characters and the warm hand ribbing his back made it near impossible not to fall into a heavy slumber. 

After a while of most definite needed rest, Bruce woke up in a soft.. thing. Bruce didn’t exactly know what it was but he never wanted to leave it. The fabric that pressed his chubby cheek was just amazing and his bare body on the softness was making him all happy inside and - Wait, bare body?

Bruce looked down at himself to find he was only in a diaper but his feet and hands felt funny. He tried to wriggle them, only to find someone had put baby mittens on his hand and feet. He looked at them not really caring at the moment, the softness of the thing someone placed him in was distracting his mind from hating things that he hated to admit that he liked a lot. 

“Oh Brucie, your awake, did you have a nice nap?” Steve said, leaning his head over the thing and coming into Bruce’s view. Steve put a hand into the soft thing and played with his curls, scratching at his scalp. 

Bruce made little ‘mm’ noises and Steve scratched his skull and leaned into the touch. It was then that everything clicked. Steve was the one to strip him. Steve was the one to put the mittons on his feet and legs! Steve was the one to put him in his soft contraption! It was all Steve’s fault! 

“Whoa Whoa calm down baby, shh, no tears it’s okay, shhh” Steve said as he lifted Bruce and put him on his hip, one arm under his bottom while the other was wrapped around his higher back. 

“Shhhh, your okay now. Your perfectly fine here with daddy.” He kisses the top of Bruce’s head and he whined, shaking his head and trying to pull the mittens off. 

“Okay, I can take them off baby, see? All off now” Steve said as he took them off and placed them in the bassinet - that’s what’s that was!... that’s what that was. 

“The other two are having their nap so why don’t we watch a movie, okay? We can finish Pooh if you want” He smiled as Bruce shrugged. Better than a no, Steve thought as he put Bruce down for a moment. Bruce whines and watched what Steve was doing - Wait is that a bouncer?! But Tony and Bucky were to oldnfor bouncers! 

Steve then picked Bruce up again and placed him in his, strapping him in. “Now, I don’t want you pulling at the straps okay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself” He said and he strapped it as tight as it would go without hurting Bruce. 

“Steeeve..” Bruce whined, kicking his legs a bit and making himself bounce. 

“Bruuuce” Steve fake whines and he sat on the space closest to the bouncer on the sofa and bounced Bruce slightly. 

Bruce hated it at first, but after a while, he started to like it, Steve started to do it a bit lousily (Was that intentional, yes.) Bruce started to bounce himself, letting small giggles escape every time he kicked his legs. Little did he know that Steve was recording it on his phone from Behind Bruce, then sending it to their ‘Parents group chat’ with: 

Cap - Not little huh? 

Nat - Thats the most precious thing I have heard and scene. 

Phil - I can’t wait to see little Bruce in person! 

Thor - I too think that that video was adorable. 

Nat - So has he been tested already? 

Cap - Nope, just put him in there, started bouncing him then the little squirt started to do it on his own. 

Nat - That makes it even cuter! 

Phil - I think Bruce ruined Natasha 

Cap - You think? 

Nat - Just a tad. Gtg, looking after a friends littles today, so see you all later! :) 

Cap - Bye Aunty Nat :) 

Phil - Since when were you Bucky? 

“Steve..” Came a small voice from in front of him. Steve looked up from his phone and looked at the boy in the bouncer, who was pointing at the ‘Movie ended’ scene on the tv. 

“Oh dear! Well then baby, what do you want to watch now?” He sensed Bruce’s embarrassment from the bouncing and couldn’t hold back his grin.

”Toy S’ory..” He mumbled past his pacifier and bounced himself a little. He was bored of bouncing himself and wanted dadd- Steve to do it for him. But when did he ever get Want he wanted? Apparently now. 

“Want me to bounce you baby?” Steve said as he bounced Bruce, who nodded and turned his attention back to the now playing movie. 

After a while, Steve got up and I to the kitchen. When Steve left, Bruce started to bounce himself again, giggling too. 

When Steve came back he chuckled, he had some things in his hand but Bruce didn’t really care about it. 

“You really like that bouncer, huh baby boy” He smiled down at Bruce as he flushed bright red and stopped his bouncing. Steve had to hide back his own giggles at that. 

Steve suddenly started to unstrap Bruce from the bouncer and put him on his hip, taking him into the nursery and placing him on the changing table. Steve stripped Bruce off and wiped him clean, when did he go? Maybe he did it in his sleep? 

Steve then put a fresh diaper on him and then grabbed a shirt and a pair of overalls, helping Bruce get into them. After he was done, he placed Bruce onto the floor after patting his bottom and went over to wake the real littles up. 

“Boys, come on time to wake up, baby Brucie wants to play” He rubbed the little backs and soon enough, both of them were awake 

“Baby here?” Tony said, looking over at Bruce and smiling. He got out of his race car bed and hugged Bruce. “Have a nice nap, baby?” Tony said softly to which Bruce nodded and hugged Tony back. 

“Good, because now we can play!” Bucky said as he got up and took Bruce’s hand in his, Tony taking the other, and all three of them going into the living room and sitting down on the floor with the toys. So much for changing Tony and Bucky into proper clothes then. 

Bucky pulled out a box of blocks and other toys Tony and Bucky didn’t use because ‘they are for babies’ apparently. 

Bucky tipped the box over so blocks went everywhere. Bruce giggled and grabbed a block and looked at it while the other boys started to build a tower together. But Bruce didn’t want To make a tower so he made a line infront of him and adding a layers to it. After a while, the block wall was quite high and Tony accidentally kicked it, making Bruce cry. He didn’t know why he was crying, it was just block wall, not something really to cry about. 

“Uh Oh! I’m so sorry Brucie!” Tony leant down and picked Bruce up, hugging him. Bucky was rubbing Bruces back. 

“Daddy! Baby is crying!” Bucky said as Steve came from the kitchen and towards the boys. 

“Oh it’s okay baby, c’mere, shh it’s alright” Now that Bruce was in Steve’s arms, Steve patted his bottom and rocked him. “We can all fix it if you want to” Bruce nodded at that, dried his tears and Steve sat down onto the floor, putting Bruce onto his lap as the other boys sat down next to their daddy. 

“I’m sorry baby” Tony said again, hugging his probably soon to be little brother, who hugged back. 

“It’s otay..” He sniffled again and pulled away, to be greeted with Bucky holding a block out for Bruce to take. Bruce did and placed it next to one of the other blocks, Tony then doing the same and then Bucky doing it while Steve just watched his littles interact with Bruce. They would be good older brothers. 

* 

The second time Bruce woke up, he heard Steve and Tony, although Tonys voice sounded different from yesterday, he must be big, Bruce thought. 

Bruce felt the softness from the bassinet and snuggled into it. He then realised he didn’t have his pacifier in his mouth, that must have been what woken him up. 

Suddenly, it got slightly darker from beyond his closed eyelids.

“Tony what are you doing?” He heard Steve talk to Tony from across the room.

“His pacifier fell out Steve, can I put it back in?” Tony asked Steve, who apparently nodded as he felt the plastic nub being put between his lips, and he started to suck on it, falling back asleep once again. 

The next time Bruce woke up, he wasn’t in the soft bassinet anymore, so Bruce opened his tired eyes and looked around. He found he was in some sort of chair that had a flap over the front, Bruce moved around a bit and made the thing creak slightly. 

Suddenly, the flap opened and Steve’s face came into view “Why good morning Brucie, have a good dream?” He smiles as Bruce yawned and shrugged. Steve then unbuckled (he was buckled in?) Bruce from the Thing and pulled him out and onto his lap, to reveal he was in buggy. 

Bruce squirmed at the thought and let his eyes adjust to the light. This wasn’t Steve floor! 

“Steve where are we-“ 

“okay so I grabbed two coffees and milk, think Bruce will be okay with tha- Bruce! The sleeping devil has awaken!” Tony teased as he came trough a wooden door. 

“Thanks Tony” Steve took his Coffee and out the milk in the buggy seat “We are at the waiting room, Brucie” Steve said as he sipped his Coffee and kept a arm around Bruce so he didn’t fall. 

“Waiting room? For wha - My appointment!” Bruce looked around the room, the walls were white and the floor was wooden, in the corner there was a little section for littles and no body else in the room. 

“There you go Buddy, got their eventually!” Tony teased again, to which he got a look from Steve to make him shut up. 

“Oh god Steve I’m- Im not ready for this! What if- what if I’m little?! Oh god Steve what if I’m lit-“ 

“Hay Hay shh, it’s okay Brucie, shh, if your little you can join our family, like I said” Steve held Bruce tight to his chest, he only quivered. 

“Hay squirt, if your little, you will be my baby brother and I will always love you, okay Brucie?” Tony said and rubbed Bruce’s back, making him lean into the touch. 

“And if your a little, you know what that means?” Steve pulled away from the hug and looked at Bruce’s confused face “that means the tickle monster can eat you up!” Steve said as he tickled Bruce’s tummy, making him giggle and kick on reflex. 

“Okay okahahay stohohop!” Bruce giggled out as Tony snickered from behind Bruce. Steve stopped and booped his nose, making the boy giggle more and shake his head, sending curls everywhere. 

“My little boy is ticklish” Steve said as he pinched Bruce’s cheek playfully, grinning as Bruce tried to get away from him. 

“Bruce Banner?” A lady called out from a different door and all three of the men looked at her, Bruce looked terrified now that he remembered where he was. 

“Right coming” Steve said as he took Bruce onto his hip and into the room, Tony following.

”Good evening Bruce, I’m Doctor Lynn and I will be testing you today, okay?” She said to Bruce who nodded and hid in Steve’s shoulder. “Steve, could you lay Bruce down onto the bed please?” To which Steve did and Bruce whined from being away from Steve 

“It’s okay Bruce, Steve is just over there with Tony, can you wave to them?” Doctor Lynn asked and Bruce did, ducking his head a bit but still looking at them. 

“Good job Bruce, now we are going to do a game okay? Just a little check up that our body is working good okay? So I need you to show me your arms, good job! And then now your legs need to be straightened out so I can check them, thank you Bruce” At that, Bruce realised what he was wearing. It was a once peice armless and legless onesie with shorts on. Steve obviously picked it out for him. 

Doctor Lynn checked his body and was pleased with what she saw. 

“Okay, you did great Bruce! Now we are going to play a quick flash game, all you need to do is answer with the first thing that comes to mind, Alright?” Bruce nodded 

“Who is Steve Rogers?” 

“Dad- Daddy..” 

“Who is Bucky Barnes?” 

“Big big brother” 

“Who is Tony Stark?” 

“Big brother” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Bruce Banner” 

“How old are you” 

A Pause 

“Bruce, want to skip that one?” Steve asked 

Bruce nodded 

“Thats okay Bruce, skip any one you want” 

“Favourite colour?”

”Purple”

”Favourite movie?” 

“Winnie Pooh!” 

“Teddy or Science books?”

”Teddy” 

“Sofa or bouncer?”

”Bouncer” all three of the men said at the same time, making them all laugh (Bruce more giggling) 

“My daughter is the same” Docter Lynn said, writing some things down. “Okay, Now Bruce I want to show you a special toy, I think you will really like it!” Tony remembered this one, he remembered them explaining that if the look of joy was on the patience face they were bound to be little, if not then they were either two old headspace wise or a neutral. 

Bruce nodded and watched as The flash of colour going too fast for him to see it properly. It made a pleasing sound though that made him want to hear it again. He had his hand out making grabby motions before he was aware of what he was doing. Tony grinned as Doctor Lynn handed the colourful thing to him. Looking down, he saw it was some sort of red, blue and yellow ball connected to an equally colourful stick. Bruce gave it a gentle rattle and heard the noise he liked again, making him giggle and doing it again but a lot less gental. 

“Like it Brucie?” Tony said, to which Bruce nodded and giggled as he rattled it again and again. 

“Okay now Bruce, can I have it back?” Tony also remembers them having to pry the rattle from his hands because he didn’t want to let go. 

Bruce looked up at Doctor Lynn with a shocked and sad look, suddenly Bruce started to pout and hold it close o his chest. 

“No? Why not Bruce?” Doctor Lynn put her hands on her hips with a fake shocked voice. Yep, He was a little. Not that it wasn’t a surprise to anyone though. 

“Becu’ I Wike it” He continued to pout at her and tears started to build in his eyes. 

“But I need it back Bruce!” She put her hand out for him to place it in her hand and he slowly did with a lot of hesitation. 

“Thank you Bruce” She smiled and put it on the counter, within arms reach from Bruce. Bruce just stared at it, just wanting to grab it but knowing he shouldn’t because it wasn’t his to play with. 

Doctor Lynn wrote down some things into a piece of paper and then nodded “Well congratulations, baby, your a little. Your age range is around 9-10 months old, Bruce. Now normally I would give the talk about the best caregiver but it looks as if you already find one, huh squirt?”

Bruce couldn’t believe it. He opened his mouth to try explain calmly that there must have been a mistake but all that came out was a wail. Once the barrier was broken there was no turning back, he cried his heart out, still in disbelief that he was an actual little. Steve and Tony and Bucky were right! How did they know?! 

“Oh baby boy, it’s okay, you know what I said earlier, that if you were my baby brother I would love you forever and ever and never let you go, I really did mean that” Tony said and he hugged his Now official little brother “And I’m sure Bucky will be the same, he will love you forever and ever just like me and Stevie” 

“Three littles? You are braver than me, Steve. I have two daughters Mia and Evie, Mia is 4 and Evie is 2-3, I love them but honestly they are hard work sometimes” Doctor Lynn said. Steve and Doctor Lynn talked about their littles until Bruce fell asleep. 

Steve took Bruce out the room and into the buggy, snapping him in and draping a blanket over the sleeping baby.    

Steve turned back to Docter Lynn who was in the doorway to the room they were just in“Thank you for all your help ma'am. I'm going to go get these two home and see how Bucky is doing." Steve smiled kindly at her

“Oh Steve, you mind want this” She passed him the rattle Bruce loved and Tony took it with a thankful nod. As Steve rolled the buggy out of the waiting room, both Tony and Steve were glad that they had this whole ordeal behind them.

* 

The next time Bruce woke up, he was yet again in Bassinet, with the Mittens and Pacifier, curled up under a blanket. 

Bruve shited a bit and soon enough, Natasha face popped up and she smiled softly down at him.

”Why hello there short stuff, have a nice dream?” She said as she scratched his tummy and kissed his forehead.

Bruce yawned and nodded slightly

”Dada?” He said quietly and Natasha just beamed, she nodded quickly and ran off to find Steve. When they both came back, Steve had a giant grin on his face.

”Brucie Bear, did you call me dada?” He grinned even more when Bruce nodded and put his mittened hand she out towards the blond. Steve picked him up and hugged him close.

“Oh baby boy, dada is so proud of you” he kissed Bruce’s cheeks repeatedly. 

“Oh no! Brucie is gonna get cooties from daddy!” They all heard Bucky shout making everyone (Phil, Nat, Steve, Bucky himself, Tony, Clint, Thor and Loki) laugh. 

“Do you want some then, Roo?” Steve warned playfully, making Bucky get up and hide behind his uncle Thor. 

Steve chuckled and went back to cuddling Bruce. Bruce mumbled something that Steve didn’t understand 

“What was that, baby? You gotta speak up” He smiled as Bruce came out from his hiding space in the crook of his neck. 

“Bouncer” He said, bouncing slightly in Steve’s hold. 

“Oh yes of course, do you want me to bounce you?” He said as he strapped Bruce into the bouncer. Bruce looked around the room and then pointed at Natasha, who looked over at him with a smile. 

“Oh okay, Nat, are you okay with bouncing Brucie while I continue with snacks?” Steve watched as Natasha beamed and went over to Bruce, sitting next to him on the floor and nodding

”Well yeah obviously! Anything for my малыш” Nat said and then began to bounce Bruce, making him giggle as Natasha pulled differently funny and silly faces. 


	2. Fitting the Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bruce gets classified, Steve, Bucky and Tony find out some more things about baby Brucie

 

 

After the party, all 4 littles were half asleep. Steve was feeding Bruce a bottle with Bruces head in his lap as Thor draped a giant blanket over the other 3 older littles on the floor as they laid their heads on their pillows and stared at the ceiling. Tony was sucking his thumb as Bucky had his bunnies (Easter, he called her) ear in his mouth and Clint had a Paci (Clint didn't normally have once because he was  _a big boy, daddy!_ ) bopping in his mouth. Thor kidded the top of each of the the littles head and said his goodbyes, having to go back to Asgard the next day and had to get sleep. Natasha sat next to Steve and put her hand in Bruce's hair, playing with his curls soothingly as he gave her a small smile, making him dribble milk slightly. 

"Is my baby tired?" Natasha smiled down at the baby and cooed as he nodded slowly. He had finished the milk bottle now and Steve was patting him on the back. "Well the, Make sure gives you all a lot of good night kisses" She said to all the littles who all nodded or mumbled their agreements. 

"Oh I could never forget" Steve said in a soft tone, making Bruce just feel so deliciously little. He was still a bit unsure about of all this but the way Steve was speaking and patting him on the back made him want to just let go and let him take charge. Bad thing was his body didn't let go and Bruce started to wet his diaper that he was wearing. Bruce whined and started to feel uncomfortable, he started to wriggle, trying to get out of Steves lap so he wouldn't realise he wet himself. It was quite embarrassing when Bruce really thought about it. he had made a mess in his own clothes just because Steve was treating him in a certain way. 

"Whats wrong baby? Why are you so squirmy all of a sudden?" Steve continued to pat his back. He didn't expect this. Did the milk upset Bruces stomach? Was he uncomfortable? Bruce just whined and kicked his legs slightly, tears prickling his eyes. Oh god why was Bruce crying? 

It was when Bruce moved that he felt and saw the diaper bulge, Natasha must have seen it to as she gave a soft  _ohh._ "Boys I think its time for bed. Phil, you can sleep in the spare bedroom and Clint can sleep with Bucky in his race car bed if you don't want to go down to your floor" Steve said as he placed Bruce so he was sitting up, facing Steve, and hugging the baby close to his chest, who snuggled in as far as he could. 

Bucly, Tony and Clint nodded, all sitting up and rubbing their eyes. Phil came over and picked Clint up, placing him on his hip and nodding "Yeah, if that's okay" He smiled as Clint gave a small  _Yeah_ in reply. 

"Awesome, Night night Clint" Steve smiled as Clint waved back sleepily. Tony and Bucky grabbed their pillows they had and stood up, Steve doing the same with Bruce on his hip.

Steve walked into the nursery after changing Bruce quickly as the other two little boys get into bed then Steve placed Bruce in his Bassinet, putting the soft mittens On his hand and feet, then draping a blanket over the now asleep form and tucking his other two little boys into bed after kissing them on the cheeks. They all were in their Pjs already so Steve didn't have to worry about all that. Phil came in and placed Clint next to Bucky in the little bed, Kissing his head and tucking him in too. The two caregivers left and closed the door slowly as they did, slumping onto the sofa next to Natasha who grinned. 

"Sometimes Im glad Im neutral" She grinned as Phil snorted and nodded, Steve just smiled and shook his head. However tired he looked, he didn't feel it. Steve could never get tired of looking after his three littles. Everyone thought for his age he wouldn't understand this but ever since he first met Bucky and found out he was in fact a little, he knew he was a daddy, even before the test he just knew that he had to look after Bucky. At the time he didn't know he would end up with two other little precious sweet boys added into the mix of whatever this was. Family. That's what this was. One big unrelated family. And that just summed up the past however many years. 

Steve, Phil and Natasha talked for a while until Natasha left and Phil and Steve decided sleeping would be an awesome idea. 

Steve went into his room and looked down in the bassinet next to his bed. He put it in there just after lunch time and Bruce was distracted by Thor tickling and making him laugh and giggling while the other littles played together.  

Steve kissed Bruce’s forehead, scratching at his scalp for a seconds before taking his shirt off and then flopping into bed in his jeans and socks. 

* 

In the nursery, Tony, Clint and Bucky were talking quietly about Bruce. 

"So he is your little brother officially?" Clint asked as him and Bucky hugged and snuggled each other. Big or Little, they both always liked to hug each other, both having gone through the brainwashing thing and both hating it so so so much so they found comfort in each other.

"Yep! That makes him your baby cousin!" Tony smiled sleepily, before yawning and snuggling into his Nemo blankie. "Goin sleepys now, Ni night" And soon enough, Tony was asleep. Leaving Clint and Bucky to their own things. 

"Why do you think Bruce hid his headspace?" Clint questioned as he looked into Buckys winter sky eyes. Thing is, Big Clint had a bit of a crush on Big Bucky but little Bucky and little Clint just thought of each other as family, Not like their much older spaces.

"We are not sure, Daddy doesn't know and said he would ask baby soon about it" Bucky shrugged slightly, but not to much he would get out of his comfy spot. 

Clint also shrugged, Closing his eyes and Bucky did the same. Soon enough, everyone in the Avengers Age Play household was asleep peacefully. 

* 

In the middle on the night, Bruce woke up. He wasn’t sure what it was from but he woke up and it was cold and dark and he couldn’t pull the blankets over him because of the soft mittens on his little hands and feet. Bruce whined slightly and kicked his legs a bit. He wanted to be in the bouncer, not in the cold darkness. His old real ‘father’ shut him in the closet for almost 5 hours without food or water once and Bruce (Big Bruce too) hated the dark and wanted nothing to do with it. 

Bruce heard Steves bed creak slightly, then he heard a sleepy sounding groan. Now, Steve’s hearing was 10x more better than an average males so Bruce must of woken him up with the whines. 

Suddenly, said blonds sleepy face came into Bruce’s view, To which Bruce put his mittened hands out, almost hitting for Steve accidentally,to be picked up. 

“Oh baby boy.. what’s wrong?” Steve said in a sleepy baby voice, picking from the baby up and sitting back down with him on his lap, rubbing his tummy soothingly. 

Bruce shook his head and sniffled, clinging/snuggling into Steves sleep warm body. Then, Bruce felt a blanket being draped over his body by Steve, then him rocking him slightly. 

“Now come on baby boy, tell dada what’s wrong” Steve grinned as he remembered Natasha running up to him, shouting that Bruce called him dada, Steve hadn’t been that happy since Tony and Bucky finally got along (It took about 2 days for the oldest little boys to click together like magnets). 

“I- I don know dada” Bruce whines out, kicking his legs again. Steve put his hand over one of Bruce’s feet, trailing little lines on it with his finger softly to calm him, not so it tickled. 

“You just woke up on your own, yeah?” Steve said, bouncing Bruce slightly on his lap. He loved Bruce tremendously but it was early and Steve was tired so he yawned, making Bruce yawn back. 

Bruce nodded and sniffled again, pulling the blanket over himself a bit more. He wasnt cold, but he just likes the feeling of the Cotten on his skin. It grounded him. Bucky was the same, but also big, he needed something to be on him most of the time, whether it was a blanket or jacket or Steves hoodie, anything just helped him feel more intact with his surroundings. Steve filed that information as he hugged Bruce tightly, the little hugging back. 

“That’s okay baby, I’m sometimes the same. How about you sleep in my bed for tonight so we can cuddle each other to sleep” Steve smiled and pulled the covers over them both, then pulling the blanket off of Bruce as Steve didn’t want him to get to hot and be sick or something. 

They snuggled each other until they fell asleep, Bruce dropping off first obviously, then Steve falling once again, into a deep slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
